The Color of Their Souls
by SoulHorse
Summary: The day he died, her world lost its color. But then she met him...the boy who changed her world. A changing world. A changing soul. Grayza. Soulmate AU!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! SoulHorse here. This was originally going to be my submission for Grayza Week 2016, but it got too long, so multi-chap! :D Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Colors.**

 **Soulmate AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _"_ _In this world, love has no color, yet how deeply my body is stained by yours."_

 _~ Izumi Shikbu ~_

3rd Person's POV

Soulmate. In the world of Earthland, the word 'soulmate' was a sacred word. It was something everyone was looking for. Every person in Earthland had a soulmate. What was a soulmate? Well, it was pretty self-explanatory.

To go more in-depth though, this is what a soulmate was. To most, a soulmate was like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. That someone makes you a better person. No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that by yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's one person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them and nothing could ever change that.

So, how do you find a soulmate? Well, in Earthland, everyone's soul is tattooed. Two soul mates' souls would be the same color with the same tattoo. And everyone has the ability to see souls. If you found your soulmate, then that person would give off an eerie glow of your soul color.

And what of this story? This story is about a girl who found her soulmate in a very peculiar way…

~.~

 _Year X778_

A girl, about 13 years old, stood in the rain as she gazed down upon a white tombstone. Her red hair was soaked, as she had no umbrella; only a raincoat. She knelt and placed a white rose on the grave. As she did, a teardrop ran off her cheek.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked.

Another girl with pink hair approached the redhead.

"Y-yeah," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm okay."

"Don't lie," another voice intervened. "We know you're not fine."

"I miss him, can't you tell?" the red haired girl demanded, tearing her gaze from the grave to look at the two girls.

The pink haired girl had her hair tied into a high ponytail, with black earmuffs and a red dress trimmed with gold and black stockings with boots. She wore a dark blue cloak and hood trimmed with white over her clothes. Her eyes were a reddish color and she looked about 11.

The girl who had intervened had dark purple hair and red eyes. She had white headband with bows at the end, a matching dark blue cloak, black boots, and a revealing dress. She looked about the same age as the redhead.

"You can't mourn him forever, Erza. It's been two years. You'd think he'd want you to move on already," the purple haired girl said.

Erza's head whipped towards the two girls.

"He was my _soulmate,"_ she hissed. "I can't not mourn for him!"

"But everyday? That's a bit of overkill," the pink haired girl said, half teasingly.

"What do you _expect_ me to do?" Erza demanded.

The purple haired girl shrugged. "I don't know, go live your life maybe?" she drawled sarcastically. "I know he wouldn't want you to waste your life."

This time, it was the pink haired girl who answered. "Who knows. C'mon, let's head back to the apartment Erza. You're gonna get sick if you stay out here."

The redhead waved her hand dismissively. "No, you guys go ahead. I think I'll stay a little longer."

"I think _not,"_ Ultear said firmly. "Meredy, grab her other arm. We're dragging her home if we have to."

"Yes m'am!" Meredy saluted.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," Erza complained.

The 13 year old girl got up and glanced over at his grave, silently reading the inscription.

 _Jellal Sieghart Fernandes_

 _Born Year X765 ~ Died Year X777_

 _Age 11_

 _"_ _It's your words that give me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again."_

 _Rest in Peace_

 _~.~_

Her soul's color and tattoo, which was the color of red and had a deep blue wizard with a hat as the tattoo **(Crime Sorcière's guild mark).** But the night Jellal Fernandes died, her tattoo _changed._ The color of her soul changed to a deep blue and her tattoo? A pale blue sword that was seemingly made of ice.

~.~

It would be 4 years until she would meet him…the person who changed her world…

~.~

 **And thanks for reading chapter 1! Not my best idea to make this a multi-chap, as I've already got plenty of stories to finish, but whatever :D I'll just roll with it. Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. A Trip To Crocus

**Hey Fairies! I just published this story and all, so nobody's read it yet. That, and it's pretty bad...lol. Whatever. So next chapter! Yayyy :D** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

 _Year X782_

 _4 years later…_

"Erza~!" Meredy sang. "Wakey wakey!"

She shoved the curtains open in Erza's room, letting the light in.

"Meredy!" Erza groaned. "Go away."

The pink haired girl pouted.

"But it's my birthday today. I'm fifteen, remember?"

The redhaired girl's eyes shot open.

"Oh my god! I forgot!"

Erza threw her covers off and hugged Meredy.

"Happy birthday Meredy!" she said cheerfully.

The pinkette grinned at her friend and adoptive sister.

"Get dressed! Ultear's downstairs making breakfast! And then we're going out!" she trilled as she pulled away and ran downstairs.

"Alright."

Erza disappeared into her closet and came out in a white blouse with a blue bow at the collar, a blue skirt, diamond shaped earrings, and black boots.

She went downstairs to see Meredy grabbing plates and Ultear flipping pancakes.

"Morning Erza," Ultear greeted. "Pancakes?"

"Yes please!" she said with a smile.

The three girls ate their breakfast, making small conversation about where to go and what to do for Meredy's birthday.

"We should go find my soulmate!" Meredy volunteered.

Erza visibly flinched while Ultear chided, "Meredy, it will take a long time to find your soulmate. You know that, right?"

"Yeah! But it's an adventure! Maybe you can find one too!" Meredy said with a smile.

Ultear turned to Erza, a question on her face.

"You up for it?" she asked.

Erza nodded mutely.

"Yay!" Meredy said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

~.~

"Why are we going to Crocus?" Meredy frowned.

Ultear glanced over at the younger girl.

"You said you wanted to find your soulmate, right? Crocus has the most people. It, after all, is the capital," she replied primly.

"Oh."

Erza smiled inwardly and lowered her vision into soul-vision, which allowed a person to see another's soul. She could, of course, see her soul, but she chose not to. Ever since Jellal's death, she hadn't bothered to look at her soul. It would only serve as a painful reminder of her soulmate's death.

Using her soul-vision, she looked into Meredy's soul. The pink haired girl's soul was a pale pink and had a circle of hearts around a black shadow. Ultear had a dark purple soul with a red heart made of thorns with a 'House of Life' symbol **(Magic Council symbol).** Both had yet to find their mate for life.

"Arrival into Crocus in 5 minutes," the conductor said over the loudspeaker.

"That's us. C'mon, get ready," Ultear ordered.

Meredy beamed. "Yes ma'am!"

The three girls grabbed their bags and when the train arrived at the station, they jumped off and hurried out of the station.

"Wow!" Meredy squealed, gazing at the bustling city.

Ultear and Erza chuckled, the former ruffling the pinkette's hair.

"Happy birthday Meredy," she said with a grin. "So, where to birthday girl?"

"Everywhere!" she beamed.

The three sisters laughed.

"How about that cake shop down there?" Erza pointed down one of the streets to a pretty little shop. "Just for starters."

"Let's go!" Meredy trilled happily.

Erza, Meredy, and Ultear made their way through the crowd and to the cake shop. The sisters stepped into the shop and were immediately welcomed by a tinkling bell and the sweet smell of cake. Erza inhaled sharply.

"The smell is simply _divine_!" Erza exclaimed. "Wouldn't you agree, Ultear, Meredy?"

Meredy nodded vigorously. "I'm gonna have a hard time choosing one!"

"Yes," Ultear agreed, taking in the scent of the bakeries. "I bet the cakes would taste delicious. If they smell that good, then the taste should be tenfold."

They marched up to the counter and took a look at the cakes. Erza felt her mouth water by just staring.

"They all look so good!" Meredy bemoaned. "How do I pick just one?"

"I think I'll take the strawberry shortcake," Erza decided.

Ultear chuckled and Meredy giggled.

"Of course," Ultear said, shaking her head.

"What? It's my favorite!" Erza defended.

After a few moments of staring, Meredy finally decided on a chocolate raspberry cake while Ultear picked a green tea one.

"We'll take one strawberry shortcake, one chocolate raspberry cake, and a green tea cake," Erza told the man at the register.

"That'll be 1,000 jewels," he replied back.

"Excuse me, how much was that?" Ultear asked sweetly.

"1,000 jewels," the man said primly.

Meredy ran a hand through her pink hair and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Are you sure about that?"

The pinkette perched herself on the counter and swung her legs over to the man's side. Her hands lightly grazed his cheek.

"Now c'mon. Are you sure you can't knock some off?" she murmured pleasantly.

The man, obviously flustered, stuttered, "T-then…it's on the house."

He passed the bag over and Meredy winked at him.

"Thanks so much sir!"

He turned away, face red.

"N-no problem miss!"

Meredy, Ultear, and Erza strutted out the door and when the door shut, they burst into mad laughter.

"Nice work Meredy!" Erza laughed as they pulled the cakes out from the bag.

The pinkette grinned impishly.

"That was my first time too!" she cheered. "How did I do?"

Ultear smiled serenely.

"A+. That was perfect!"

Meredy beamed and unwrapped her cake. She plucked her fork from the bag and took a bite.

"Ah!" she moaned. "It's so good!"

Both Erza and Ultear took a bite out of theirs and both gasped in surprise.

"Wow," Erza gaped.

"This…is good," Ultear murmured.

"WAH!"

A sudden shriek came from Meredy. The two older sisters whipped around to see a black haired boy with a white braid on the ground and Meredy's cake on the floor with him.

"My cake!" the pinkette whimpered.

"Oww…that hurt…" the boy mumbled.

"What happened?" Ultear demanded.

Meredy jabbed a finger at the boy.

"He tripped and made my drop my cake!"

The boy, who had gotten up, still rubbing his side, glanced over at Meredy.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," he apologized. "Would you like me to buy you another one? My treat," he added. He held his hand out to Meredy.

The pinkette blinked, surprised by the sudden offer. Erza narrowed her vision into soul-vision to look at the boy's soul. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards, hand over her mouth.

"Erza!" Ultear yelled.

"Miss, are you okay?" the boy queried.

"H-his…y-your soul…" Erza whispered.

Meredy lowered her vision and gasped, her eyes wide. She gave the boy a look of newfound interest. Ultear did the same and she gaped at the boy.

"Yes…what about my soul?" he asked cautiously.

"Look at hers," Erza muttered.

His gaze turned glassy as he lowered his vision into soul-vision and his eyes widened considerably. He gazed at Meredy, obviously as shell-shocked as the other three girls.

"I-I…you…" he stuttered, gazing at her. "You're my soulmate."

Meredy's face turned red and she glanced down, blushing.

"I'm Meredy," she whispered softly.

"Pretty name," he commented. "I'm Midnight."

Her gaze met his.

"Midnight…?"

Midnight laughed and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Macbeth is my real name," he admitted. "Now, how about that cake?" he offered, hand outstretched.

Meredy beamed up at him and took his hand. The two of them strode into the cake shop, eyes alight.

"Well, I guess we lost our birthday girl," Ultear said softly, watching the door close behind them.

"Yeah…I guess so," Erza murmured. "She's all grown up now."

"Yeah…"

The two stood in silence for a moment.

Erza turned to her sister. "So, what should we do now?"

Ultear glanced apologetically at the redhead.

"Sorry, I saw this book shop on the way. Do you mind if I leave?"

Erza shook her head. "No, I don't mind. I saw a weapons shop as well."

"Meet you back here at 5?"

"Fine by me."

The two parted ways, Ultear to her bookstore and Erza to the weapons shop.

 **No, I don't ship Lyredy, if you're asking why I paired Meredy with Midnight/Macbeth. But he will make an appearance in the next chapter. Also, spoiler, we meet Gray next chapter. Yayyy :D I hope y'all enjoyed! RRFF and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. Stripper Meets Knight

**Hey Fairies! So, since some of the chapters are already ready, I'm just uploading for the sake of uploading :D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

Erza smiled as she ran her hands over the finely made breastplate.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Hello miss! Did you find anything you like?" A cheery looking salesman made his way over to her.

"Ah no. Just browsing," she replied primly.

"Well, notify me if you find something!" the salesman trilled cheerfully, before making his way back to the register.

Erza nodded mutely before picking up a sword with a winged hilt. A memory flew at her, hitting her hard.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Hey Scarlet!" A blue hair boy waved her over excitedly. "Over here!"_

 _The redhaired little girl came over to the blue haired boy._

 _"_ _Gee Jellal. Try calling me something other than Scarlet, would you?" she drawled sarcastically._

 _Jellal flashed her an enigmatic grin._

 _"_ _I can't help it Erza! Your last name is like your hair," he blurted._

 _Erza raised an eyebrow at that. "How so?"_

 _"_ _Both are pretty!"_

 _His comment made her flush red and she looked away._

 _"_ _So…what did you call me over for?" she asked, changing the subject._

 _Jellal beamed at the redhead. He held up a gleaming sword with a winged hilt._

 _"_ _Look! This is nice, isn't it?"_

 _Erza carefully took hold of the sword. She turned it around, admiring the shining blade and its craftsmanship._

 _"_ _It is," she admitted._

 _"_ _You should get it," Jellal recommended._

 _"_ _Too much jewel," Erza replied, checking the price tag._

 _"_ _Well then…" The blue haired boy placed a hand over hers, making her blush as red as her hair. "Next time we come back, I'll have enough jewels to buy it for you!"_

 _Flashback End_

The sword clattered the ground. _This…this is the same one!"_ she thought frantically.

"Miss, are you okay?" the salesman came back over.

"Y-yes…I'm fine…" she whispered, staring at the winged hilted sword.

Erza fell to the ground, staring at nothing.

"No one ever bought it," she realized.

"Hey, what are you doing on the ground?" a voice asked.

Erza turned to see a raven haired guy with a blue tattoo on his shirtless chest. He had a silver necklace around his neck.

"Do you need help?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"No," she snipped.

Her words had come out harsher that she meant, but he didn't snap back in shock.

"Nice sword," he commented. "Were you gonna buy it?"

"I-I…I don't know," Erza admitted.

"EXCUSE ME! PLEASE PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON SIR!" the salesman exclaimed loudly.

Erza did a double take at the guy. He was naked…

The black haired guy yelped.

"I COULD'VE SWORN I HAD MY PANTS ON EARLIER!" he shrieked. "WHERE'D THEY GO?!"

"Uh…what about your shirt?" Erza ventured awkwardly.

"Nah," he dismissed, waving it off. "I lost my shirt ages ago."

"You…what?!"

"Hey, can I borrow your underwear?" he asked hopefully.

The redhaired teen gawked at him and screamed, "NO!"

She brought the flat of the sword down on his head and he screamed.

"DON'T KILL ME!" he yelled, holding his head.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Erza shot back, swinging the sword at his head again.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" the clerk screamed.

"BUT I'M NUDE!" the guy protested.

"OUT!"

"GET ME SOME CLOTHES!"

"GET YOUR OWN CLOTHES!"

"MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!"

"I'LL GET YOU CLOTHES, MY GOD!" Erza interceded.

Both men glanced at Erza, one shocked, one grateful.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE AN ANGEL!"

The nude raven haired guy latched onto her leg as the clerk gawked at the scene.

"YOU'RE PAYING ME BACK! NOW LET GO OFF ME!" Erza shouted.

"Oh…sorry…"

Erza huffed. "Now just wait here until I get back, okay?"

"Fine."

"NO! HE CAN'T WAIT HERE! HE'S GONNA SCARE MY CUSTOMERS AWAY!" the clerk screamed frantically. "OUT!"

Erza sighed, before sidling over to the clerk. She daintily placed herself on the counter and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh please let him stay," she cooed. "It'll only be a little while."

She traced his red face and locked her legs around him.

"O-okay…" he stuttered. "Perhaps a little while…"

"There, now there's a good man."

Erza pushed herself off the counter and waved at the clerk.

"See you in a bit!" she sang, disappearing out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" a voice called.

The redhaired teen looked behind her. It was the nude guy.

"I didn't get your name!" he called. "I'm Gray!"

 _Gray…I'm going to remember his name…_

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

 **Pretty short chapter. And I lied. Lyon's in the next chapter. :D Whoopsie, my bad. Oh well. I enjoyed writing this part :) Gray is just...XDDDD So, please RRFF and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Idk What To Name This

**Hey Fairies! Again. Probably spamming some people's inboxes right now XD Who cares? Yes, I have no sympathy for you people, but I love you anyways cuz they're my followers XD Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"I'm back!" Erza announced.

Gray looked up excitedly.

"Thanks Erza!"

The redhead chucked a wad of clothes at him.

"NOW CHANGE!"

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am!"

He began pulling his clothes on. Erza plopped down by a shelf of helmets and sat cross legged.

"So, how did you lose your clothes?" she queried.

"Stripping habit," Gray replied.

Erza blinked. "Excuse me?"

He let out an awkward chuckle. "It's a long story."

"Do tell."

"Well, you see, my adopted mother Ur was a martial arts teacher. My adopted brother, Lyon, and I, trained under her. Ur loved to train in the cold and she often forced us to go up in the snowy mountains to train. She had us strip off our clothes and that's where I got the habit from, more or less. Lyon has it too. His girlfriend gets pretty irritated sometimes, but she's used to it now."

"Interesting," Erza commented. "So, who is this girlfriend of Lyon's anyways? She must have a lot of patience if she can stand your brother strip everyday."

"Oh believe me!" Gray laughed. "She's the last person in the world who would have a ton of patience! I think she's just used to it. Probably enjoys it too. Lyon really likes her; they're soul mates after all. I think he's planning to propose sometimes soon."

Erza smiled. "That must be nice. To have a soulmate."

Gray glanced at her curiously.

"Don't you have one?"

"I did."

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead."

Suddenly overwhelmed, Erza fell backwards. She had never said those words aloud before. _He's dead. Jellal's dead. My soulmate is dead, gone, never coming back._ Gray stared at her. Shock, surprise, and pity was written all over his face.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed.

"Don't be. I've had enough pity," she muttered.

"A-anyways…" Gray continued. "The two of them already have an apartment together. Lyon's planning something big for his proposal; he's already got a ring and a million other gifts for her, despite the fact she keeps telling him not to spoil her."

Erza remained silent. Gray looked at her, worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes…I've just never said the words out loud before," she whispered.

Gray knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you would need some comfort," he mumbled quietly.

"Thanks."

"Gray! How long do you—"

Both Erza and Gray looked to see a boy with spiky white-blue hair, standing with a girl with blue black hair. She had her hands wrapped over his mouth.

"Oh. Hey Lyon," he greeted.

"We'll…just be going then…" the girl muttered, dragging Lyon out the door.

Erza turned to her companion, wide eyed.

"Who was that?"

"That, was my idiotic brother Lyon," he deadpanned. "And that was his girlfriend."

"Ah. I see."

Silence.

"Do you need to go?" she asked.

"Nah. Even if I did, I wouldn't leave you just yet," Gray stated casually.

Erza blinked up at him curiously.

"Well, you look like you need some company so…yeah," he elaborated lamely.

"Oh."

"So, where would you like to go?"

Erza did a double take at him. "Huh?"

"I'm staying with for the whole day and we need something to do, right?" Gray asked.

"You plan then," she shot.

"No way!"

"Hey, you're the one staying with me."

"Fine," Gray relented.

Erza stood up and pulled him up with her.

"Let's go!"

She dragged him out the door and as she did, Gray looked into her soul. His eyes widened at what he saw, but watching the redhaired girl drag him places, decided to say nothing about it.

~.~

 _Time Skip: 4 months later…_

~.~

"So how's Ultear and Meredy?" Gray couldn't help but ask.

It had been four months since he had ran into Erza Scarlet at the weapons shop in Crocus and four months since he had found out…what he had found out.

They had exchanged numbers and been chatting ever since.

"Good. Ultear met her soulmate yesterday, actually. And Meredy and Midnight have been inseparable ever since four months ago," the girl on the other side of the line responded.

"Oh really?" Gray perked up. "Who is it?"

"A guy named Siegrain," she replied almost immediately. "He's…my soulmate's cousin…"

An awkward silence hung in between them. Gray and Erza had tried to avoid talking about Jellal Fernandes as much as possible.

"So," Gray tried to start up another conversation. "Lyon finally proposed to his girlfriend."

"Oh really? That's great!" Erza squealed. "What did she say?"

Gray laughed. "Oh, get this! She smacked him and told him 'about time!' Then she told him yes."

"I applaud her!" she laughed.

The two continued chatting until Erza got called to eat.

"I have to go," she said. "Talk later?"

"Yeah definitely," he said.

The scarlet haired girl hung up and Gray threw his phone onto his bed. It was then he realized his face was completely red. Gray placed a hand over his heart. _Why is my heart beating so quickly?_

 **I was debating on whether I should end it at the time skip or not. Then I felt guilty about the shortness of last chapter. So I added it on. That, and if I put the time skip as a separate chapter, then I will be killed by the people who like it :D**

 **Anyways, on the other hand, Lyon's girlfriend. Who is she? I'd be surprised if you knew her, because the only person who** ** _should_** **know her character is me. She's my OC and I ship her with Lyon. Really hard. So please review on this: would anyone want to see more of her? I was contemplating on making an OC story (despite the fact I dislike those), so everyone can meet her. And yes, she will be shipped with Lyon and will join Team Natsu. So, anyone interested? Please review :3**

 **Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
